


行前準備

by ast2136



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 18:10:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18155276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ast2136/pseuds/ast2136
Summary: ※角色崩壞注意※總之很隨便※玩具有，適合什麼都能接受的人





	行前準備

**Author's Note:**

> ※角色崩壞注意  
> ※總之很隨便  
> ※玩具有，適合什麼都能接受的人

【行前準備】

　　漢克沒想過他會把丟在車庫中超過不知道幾十年的行李箱給拖出來，將外頭的灰塵徹頭徹尾擦拭乾淨後還往裡面塞衣服，再對著那堆衣服思考起除了衣服之外他還得再放點什麼狗屁東西進去，才能保證他在那兩星期之間平安無虞。  
　　他實在太沒概念了。天曉得他上回去旅行是什麼時候，小學時的校外教學？更甭提搭飛機這種他這輩子實在沒坐過幾次的交通工具了。漢克甚至忘了自己的護照老早就過期──幸好康納在客廳眨眨眼就能替他重新申請一本，讚嘆現代科技。  
　　總之他先在那個老行李箱裡面放了一大堆的衣服，他不知道該帶多少，大概把半個衣櫃都塞進去了，或許他還得帶點藥，像是暈機藥之類的，以防他在飛機上吐得死去活來。然後？牙刷或肥皂要帶嗎？  
　　「……我真是犯傻了，沒事幹嘛虐待自己。」他喃喃自語，決定把室內拖鞋也一起塞進去。  
　　一定是康納在看電影時那過於高昂的情緒造成的。他也不知道自己是如何從那對塑膠製的仿生眼珠中看出憧憬的光采來，不然他鐵定不會對著康納興致沖沖遞來的旅遊雜誌點頭。  
　　「康納。」最終他放棄折磨自己缺乏想像力的大腦，「你說我還得帶什麼？」  
　　「事實上，你可以考慮把行李交給我處理。」客廳遠遠傳來康納的嗓音，一如往常地溫和堅定，充滿令人安心的力量，「我搜尋過所有行程和我們重疊百分之六十以上的網誌與心得分享文，比對並統整出一份行前準備清單。相信這份清單一定能讓我們有趟完美的旅程。」  
　　「喔，真有一套。」漢克可不相信康納口中的「完美旅程」究竟是什麼模樣。他見過康納以精湛的手法順利達成任務，也見過他在各種人類無法預期的場合把事情搞砸，把行李完全託付給這個不怎麼可靠的警用仿生人想必不是什麼好主意。  
　　這麼說起來，康納網購的行李箱前天才送到家門口，不但價格經濟實惠，容積還比他手上這個老骨董大上整整一圈。他想起在康納剛搬進自己家時，身上的行李不過一枚硬幣，現在才出門兩星期，為什麼要買那麼大個行李箱。  
　　「嘿、」  
　　他離開寢室──順道離開行李箱上堆得亂七八糟的衣服與雜物──然後踏進客廳。康納的新行李箱正攤在客廳地上，各項物品宛如被被收納進盒子裡的積木般擺得整整齊齊，與漢克宛如經歷土石流的衣物山坡大相逕庭。  
　　「讓我瞧瞧你都帶了什麼玩意兒？」  
　　地上的東西全疊得一絲不苟，漢克可不敢隨意去碰，生怕把底下一個盒子抽出來這些方正的塔就要全垮了，「你帶的衣服可真多。」搞不好比他塞進行李箱的半個衣櫃還要多，想當初剛遇見這貨時，穿來穿去都是那件千篇一律的模擬生命公司標準制服，如今過了數年，衣服也是越添越多，康納自己買的、他那些仿生人朋友送的。  
　　──還有漢克送的，而且為數不少，全疊在準備塞進行李箱的衣服堆中，球帽圍巾短袖襯衫被放在一塊，一點季節感也沒有。  
　　「是的，網路上建議要準備符合當地天氣的衣物，以及想要穿著拍紀念照的衣物。」  
　　「紀念照？」  
　　「當然。我安排了數個網路推薦適合拍照的景點。」  
這傢伙當真是興奮過了頭。漢克無奈地笑，他覺得一個年過半百的老頭一點也不上相，更沒什麼好拍的，「……別選些人擠人的地方就好。」  
　　「那當然，我保證會都是一些比較安靜而且風景漂亮的景點，一定能拍到很好的照片──我還買了全新的相機。」  
　　「你真會花你的薪水。」  
　　「另外，我帶了應急藥品，包括止痛藥、胃藥和暈機藥，以及備用的吹風機……雖然飯店通常會提供，但我還是準備了基礎的洗漱用品。」  
　　康納興沖沖地將整理歸類好的物品展示出來，難怪他需要這麼大尺寸的行李箱。  
　　漢克的眼神宛如看著第一次準備出遠門的孩童。那些滿地的行李幾乎都是康納為了他而準備，一切為的就是實現承諾中的「完美旅行」。他想著或許自己真該放心把這件事交給康納──  
　　「……慢著。」  
　　「怎麼了？」  
　　「那是啥？」  
　　「這個？」康納偏著頭，像是不理解為何漢克要詢問這樣物品的名稱，更不懂為何漢克拎著那個藍色小盒子的指尖顫巍巍地抖，「是保險套。我特地選了你最喜歡的牌子。」  
　　「我不是問這個！你沒事把這玩意兒丟進行李箱幹嘛？」  
　　「因為你總是要求要帶套，儘管我曾多次提醒你仿生人不會有懷孕與性病的問題──」  
　　「我他媽的不是這個意思……」  
　　某種不祥的預感開始警鈴大作，漢克抓起那些同樣被堆疊整齊，外包裝素雅且全新未開封的紙盒。  
　　「那這又是啥？」  
　　「是有線多段式變頻跳蛋。」  
　　「這個呢？」  
　　「是無線遙控型跳蛋(可手機操作)。」  
　　「這個？」  
　　「是矽膠製擬真型按摩棒(客製化訂作)。」  
　　「再下面那個？」  
　　「是電動伸縮式按摩棒(充電式)。」  
　　「你手上那個又是？」  
　　「幻想生物系列的最新款，前陣子剛上市，上市後立刻受到廣大迴響，花了很多工夫才搶到的。」  
　　「……你還買了什麼鬼，自己招。」  
　　「我還買了情趣用手銬、皮製束帶、以及……」  
　　「算了，你還是閉嘴吧。」  
　　康納乖巧地安靜下來，彷彿自己就是個聽從人類命令的稱職仿生人。  
　　「漢克，我想說一句，」  
　　然而他從來就不大聽人命令，無論是否異常。他的安靜只維持了五秒鐘，又迫不及待地開口：「這是有原因的。」  
　　「說來聽聽。」  
　　「我有義務確保我們的夜生活的豐富與多樣性──」  
　　「好了閉嘴。」  
　　於是康納老實地閉上了嘴。  
　　「現在去拿個紙箱過來，裝你行李箱的那個就行。」  
　　「要做什麼？」  
　　「拿就對了。」  
　　仿生人一頭霧水地從廚房旁拎了本來打算丟棄的紙箱回到客廳，紙箱邊緣已經被相撲啃了一大口，破破爛爛的。但漢克壓根不在意那些，扒開紙箱就把那些尚未拆封的盒子往裏頭丟。  
　　「漢克、等等──」  
　　「閉嘴！我不會讓你帶著這種東西上飛機！」  
　　要是海關檢查人員打開行李之後看見裡頭堆滿了成人玩具，又看看行李的主人是一名人類和一名仿生人，光用屁股上的毛想也知道那傢伙的想像力會飛到哪裡去，他絕對沒勇氣接受那些邊憋著笑又別有含意的目光，漢克‧安德森的臉皮向來很薄。  
　　他的臉又不是矽膠作的，破了可以補，還能拉成兩倍長。  
　　「至少帶一個。相信我。」  
　　「鬼才信你。」  
　　「這一切都是為了我們的完美旅程──」  
　　「先跟我好好解釋解釋你口中那天殺的『完美旅程』到底是什麼再說。」  
　　「不行，這是驚喜。」  
　　去他媽的驚喜。漢克把所有外型可疑的包裝盒全扔進那個大紙箱──裡頭不乏一些光看實品照片還是完全無法理解到底是幹什麼用的用品──最後貼上兩層封箱膠帶，封印得嚴嚴實實。  
　　他是不至於就這樣把整箱視作不可燃垃圾丟到門旁，畢竟那是康納的薪水，但至少得塞進衣櫃深處永世不見天日。反正他現在衣櫃可空了，那麼大個箱子塞進去也綽綽有餘。

　　「你未免也太高估我的體力了，一個老頭子怎麼可能早上在外面跑了一整天，回旅館還有體力跟你折騰？」  
　　「根據我的分析，在嚴格實施全新的飲食計畫以來你的肌耐力上升了──」  
　　「反正我辦不到。」  
　　「漢克，你越來越不聽我說話了。」年輕的警用仿生人一臉委屈。  
　　「你倒是從來沒聽過我說話。」年紀一把的副隊長不為所動，他早習慣了這渾小子裝可憐的伎倆，「所以讓我看看你的行李箱。你是不是又把那些混帳玩意兒偷偷塞進去？」  
「……嘖。」  
　　漢克發誓他有聽見自家仿生人偷偷地咋舌，他年紀大歸大，可還沒重聽到這種地步。他面無表情地盤查衣物中間，就像他年輕時從毒蟲的車中搜出紅冰那樣，從裡頭搜出一副包了層毛布料的情趣手銬。  
　　看在老天的份上，這場攻防戰進行了整整一星期，他得隨時盯著那個大紙箱以防康納偷偷打開把裡頭的玩具帶出門，直到兩人把兩箱大行李拖上計程車前往機場他才真正鬆下一口氣。這場智障遊戲終於能告一段落，姑且是有恆心毅力的人類大勝利。  
　　「我不懂為何你要如此排斥帶那些東西出門，漢克。」  
　　準備過海關時康納依舊滿腔委屈，他想起相撲小時候若是被拿走最喜歡的骨頭玩具也是那張表情。  
　　「聽著，有些東西在家裡搞就夠了，沒必要特地帶出門，懂嗎？」  
　　「意思是在家裡就可以？」  
　　「……準備過檢查口了。」  
　　「好的。」

　　嗶嗶──

　　漢克面如死灰地看著那扇該死的金屬探測門在康納通過時亮起紅燈。

/

　　「我不敢相信他們竟然會理你那番鬼話。全新的生物組件？嗯？」都些什麼亂七八糟的。不知道幾十年沒來過機場，原還打算留點時間好好逛一逛免稅店，指不定能買點什麼有趣的新鮮玩意兒當給康納。  
　　──但現在的漢克滿腦子只想把那個頑固又屢勸不聽的混帳仿生人按進最後一間廁所裡，「我怎麼就不知道你哪時在屁股裡頭裝了什麼組件？還給我的手機載了這玩意兒。」  
　　他指著藏在眾多圖示當中、不知何時被裝上的APP。和他前幾天收起來的其中一個紙盒同樣的商標，這貨還當真以為他老糊塗了。  
　　國際機場的廁所相當寬敞，唯獨最後一間像是空間不足卻還硬要加進去似地，生生比其他廁間窄了一半，在塞進一個老男人及一名年輕仿生人後立即顯得毫無餘裕。  
　　你簡直像是偷渡毒品的渾球。他伸手去摸那被特意設計得線條緊窄的臀，沒摸著那「生物組件」，天知道康納放得多裡面，「那些年輕小夥子會把包成一小包的紅冰塞進屁股裡，我還得設法把那些東西都弄出來，噁心死了。」  
　　康納聞言抬起頭──他本來被摸得整個人都要趴在馬桶蓋上了，穴口的感應靈敏度被開得太高，光漢克的手指隔著布料擦過就要受不住，「現在呢？也覺得噁心嗎？」  
　　「你存心要問我這種問題？想跟我玩警察遊戲是吧？」  
　　「我已經贏了，漢克。我把成功它帶出來了。」  
　　「那還不讓我瞧瞧你最新的生物組件，還愣著做啥。」  
　　「這裡太窄了。」仿生人回過頭，總是寫著誠懇的五官如今歪了一個勝利的笑，他俏皮地說，「你得幫我把褲子脫下來。」  
　　「……嘖。」  
　　漢克拎著手機往滿是按鍵的操作介面胡亂點了一通，他壓根看不懂這鬼程式該怎麼使用，在中央占地最大的圓紐上來回點了好幾下。康納終於閉上嘴了，臉全埋進了抵著馬桶蓋的手臂之中。  
　　「漢克……」  
　　溫潤的嗓音一下顫得厲害，「別一下開得這麼大，拜託……」  
　　「我不知道怎麼關小。」  
　　漢克狀似不耐地回答，一把將燙得筆直的西裝褲連底褲一同扯下，他瞧見淡色的底褲已被染了一大塊，「你就喜歡這樣，不是嗎？」  
　　色調淡泊的穴口微微張著，隨後又因體內的震動緊緊收縮起來，一條艷俗的桃紅繫繩在外頭晃呀晃的，入口一翕一張間大股的透明黏液沿著繩汨汨流下。他淺淺塞進一個指節，那些黏液就流到了手心上。  
　　「不、」  
　　康納想克制自己別流那麼多出來，體內的跳蛋已經變得太濕太滑，他感覺自己就要含不住了。馬達緩慢磨過可以將他引導至頂點的小小開關，然後離它越來越遠，不、別這樣。  
　　他焦急地晃著腰，想將那顆小跳蛋與漢克的手指一起吞得更深一些。  
　　「你怎麼認為自己能帶著這東西到處走？難道你還想帶著這東西跟我拍照嗎？」  
　　「我還希望、你能邊走邊玩、呢……唔、」  
　　「那只會讓你的褲子的顏色從一種變兩種。」這小屁股根本憋不住什麼東西。裡頭收縮得太厲害，漢克的指尖觸著了那個正盡全力震動的小球，便施力將他推得更裡面一些。  
　　兩根手指幾乎沒到最底，穴肉緊緊地糾纏上來，甚至有些難以抽出。漢克指間夾著那條繩，在裡頭動作不大地拉動起來。  
　　「乾脆就這樣進去，你覺得如何？」他滿意地聽見底下仿生人細碎的呻吟，「反正這條繩子這麼長。」  
　　他當然勃起了，怎麼可能不勃起？又不是性冷淡。他早忘了一開始堅持不准把這東西帶出門的理由是什麼了，反正它現在在這兒，就該好好地玩，玩個痛快。  
　　康納轉過臉來，頰上燒著燙熱的紅，他的視線早被大量的紅框警告覆蓋得徹底，就要看不見漢克的臉。但他只是想讓漢克看一看他，看他尚未因高潮而迷茫的眼裡綻放著何等興奮的光彩，康納得確保自己此刻的笑容足夠誘人。  
　　「──為何不？」  
　　足夠誘人得令戀人猴急又狼狽地解開皮帶，然後粗暴地把性器插進他的內部。  
　　渾蛋。漢克罵罵咧咧的，半是惱怒半是亢奮的神情令康納心下全是欣喜與滿足。那顆跳蛋被推得太裡面了，簡直像是真的要成為他身體的一部份。那樣不是很好嗎？如此一來他的體內將會有塊地方永遠受漢克擺弄，漢克只要動動指尖便能隨時地、不顧他己身意願地將性的快感賜予於他。  
　　他已經獲得自由，但還是希望如此。他的愛人宛如上帝，教導他辨明善惡是非，也帶他體驗何謂罪惡與歡愉，他願意也期望被這樣的愛人支配──那並非來自仿生人的天性或程式設定，而是來自於「康納」。  
　　快看，看看我。看看因你而變成這副德行，忘卻任務與義務、只管沉溺在愛中的我。  
　　你得──負起責任才行。  
　　粗長炙熱的性器與大力作響的馬達一同在穴道中恣意肆虐，全化成了快意在神經中暴虐地馳騁，康納無法壓抑自己的喘息，儘管呼吸對減壓毫無幫助。他透過大片紅框注視著漢克的臉，那是化作獸的雄性會有的凶狠表情，  
　　　每每那怒張的陽具頂端大力撞上那顆球狀馬達，漢克的腰部便會一下子抽緊，可愛得很。  
　　再一點點、一點點就好。  
　　他以殘存不到百分之幾的運算空間駭進漢克的手機，方才被胡亂操作過的介面展示在眼前──竟一下開到了第三檔，也真夠壞心眼。康納想。如今他們正緊緊繫在一塊兒，共享同一個快感來源，怎能不趁機多享受一陣？  
　　「──」  
　　他見漢克驀然瞪大了眼，剛升起點小小的得意又立刻被快感淹沒，介面在他調到最大檔後就卡住不動了，聽覺感應器被馬達運轉的鼓譟聲佔滿，他的中思考樞已經無力負荷任何運算，壓力值瀕臨界線。  
　　「──你真是個會玩的小渾蛋。康納。」  
　　漢克在射精時扯著他的頭髮，粗暴地吻他。

/

　　機身在一片轟鳴之中逐漸升起，不枉他特意選了窗邊的座位，今日午後的陽光不甚刺眼，適合觀景的好天氣。  
　　「太亮了。」  
　　身旁的男人咕噥著，嗓子間浸滿疲倦的混濁，康納想那或許是大白天就高潮兩次的緣故。  
　　「你應該看看窗外，漢克，你看那些雲……」  
　　「吵死了，康納。」我們剛剛折騰了半天，你該讓我睡一會兒。漢克翻過身，覺得飛機的椅子實在不大好睡：  
　　「──信不信我讓你等等連話都沒法說？」  
　　他作勢晃晃手中的手機，隨後又閉上眼。  
　　「……」  
　　康納果真不說話了。他微微收緊了臀，那顆跳蛋就安安靜靜地嵌在裡頭，彷彿一個新的生物組件那般。他有些期待地、興致高昂地笑了。  
　　飛機順利起飛。  
　　這將會是一趟前所未有的完美旅程。

 

 

【END】


End file.
